Recently, a smartphone has used a signal of a wide frequency band. A coil component has been mostly used as an impedance matching circuit in an RF system for transmitting and receiving high frequency signals and, as a result, the use of high frequency coil components is continuously increasing.
For miniaturization of the coil component, the coil component has been required to be usable at a high frequency of 100 MHz or higher, due to a self resonance frequency (SRF) of a high frequency band and a low specific resistance. Furthermore, high quality factor (Q) characteristics have been required to reduce a loss in a device frequency.
Because the quality factor (Q) is being realized using a material having a low specific resistance in a photolithography method, the coil component may be greatly dependent on characteristics of the material. However, when the same material is used, optimization of a shape and a structure of a coil of the coil component may be required for realizing the high quality factor (Q) characteristics.